In a semiconductor memory device such as a NAND-type flash memory, a boosting circuit generates voltages of various levels according to operation types. In general, a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is provided with boosting circuits in a plurality of stages, and the boosting circuits of the required number of stages are selectively driven according to a required voltage level.
Recently, there has been a demand for lower power consumption and lower current consumption in the semiconductor memory device. On the one hand, current consumption in the semiconductor memory device is increasing according to progress of making the semiconductor memory device highly dense and miniaturized. In such a situation, it is important to reduce a peak current in the semiconductor memory device. In the boosting circuit, it is also important to reduce such a peak current.